


Taking her home

by sleepy_spook



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, sleepy kevin just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_spook/pseuds/sleepy_spook
Summary: Gwen's parents don't like him but he doesn't really care.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Taking her home

Kevin cursed under his breath as he riffled through his toolbox, usually so organised but his scramble to fix his car tonight had left it in a bit of a mess.

He’d sort it out tomorrow he decided, for now it would have to wait until his car was back in action. He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore that the first thing they’d go for was the wheels, the protective layer he’d coated them with had saved them from most of the damage but they were still pretty wrecked.

He was normally content to work in silence, with only the occasional curse from him and the sound of crickets outside breaking the peace, but tonight Gwen was here pouring over some school work so her mumbles as she solved problems was a new sound he was happy to hear.

As he walked back to where his car was parked he glanced over to where the redhead was hunched over a pile of papers and surrounded by a couple of open books.

“You almost done?” he asked as he dropped to his knees by the front wheel.

“Pretty much,” she replied with a yawn, he heard the thump of a book closing and the other two followed soon after. “As much as I can do on my end anyway, let’s hope my partner doesn’t decide to leave it all to me again.” 

Kevin chuckled. “Well unless you feel like walkin’ home, you’re stuck here until I get these wheels fixed so take a nap or somethin’ this won’t take long.”

Without looking up he could hear Gwen putting her things away; the shuffle of her papers as she fought to keep them all together and organised as she slipped them back into her folders, the thud of the books as she dropped them into her rucksack, and finally the relieved sigh as she closed up her bag and flopped back down on Kevin’s old pullout couch.

“Wake me when you’re done, yeah?” she asked, yawning as she pulled his coat up over her body and snuggled down as best she could on the uncomfortable fabric of the couch cushions. How Kevin could sleep a whole night on this thing she would never understand.

It didn’t take long before he heard her snoring softly. He wasn’t surprised she was exhausted after that night’s mission; Ben had been occupied dealing with dismantling some cannon the Forever Knights were going to use to blow up the moon or something he hadn’t been paying attention, so that left him and Gwen to deal with the grunts who just kept coming and coming for what felt like hours.

He knew he was covered in scrapes and bruises but he’d deal with that pain tomorrow, they weren’t bothering him right now so he was free to work on his car until they did.

An hour later and he was pretty much finished, as always this simple job had been made a lot more complex by him noticing many other small things that could be adjusted or changed, but he was finally done and shut away his toolbox to stop him from going back in to find something else to work on.

He looked over at Gwen to find her still asleep, her small form curled up and turned away from him on the sofa. He knew her face was scrunched up, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed close to her chest uncomfortably. She really hated that couch.

He started to cross the room towards her, his shoulders starting to ache in the way he knew would be ten times worse in the morning, and sat down on the part of the couch she wasn’t occupying. Leaning back onto the cushions he could feel springs poking his lower back but he was too tired to care, he stretched out his long legs and let his head fall back to maybe get a few minutes of shuteye before he had to take her home.

The chirping coming from Gwen’s bag had other ideas.

Groaning, Kevin lifted himself off the couch and dropped to his knees to riffle through the bag in search of Gwen’s little pink phone he knew was the cause of this. He was betting it was either her mother calling to ask where she was or her father texting to say that it was past her curfew and she should come home, he knew which one he’d prefer it to be.

The annoying chime of her ringtone stopped just as he pulled the phone out of its pocket, opening the screen he saw a missed call from her father and a text from her mother reminding her it was a school night.

Well, nice to see they were mixing it up.

After putting the phone back in its place, Kevin stood back up and placed her bag in the backseat of his car, closing the door shut as quietly as he could and returning to Gwen.

He lifted her up into his arms easily, staying still for a few seconds to make sure she hadn’t woken up before slowly making his way back to the car.

They’d been in this situation so many times and he’d never get tired of it, the feel of her so close to him as she slept peacefully. Sometimes he’d find that during the very short walk over to his car she’d somehow grip onto his shirt or jacket and he’d have to oh so gently peel her fingers off while watching her lips slowly form a pout as she blindly searched for him again.

Tonight she was apparently too exhausted for that and he was able to slide her into the passenger seat with her barely stirring from her sleep, a small whine as she snuggled into the much softer seats but then back to softly snoring was the only indication he got that he had disturbed her.

After getting into his own seat he winced as he started up the car, knowing the roar of the engines had woken her up on more than one occasion but he was hopeful she was deep enough that it wouldn’t tonight.

She stayed asleep for the entire drive back to her house and for once he actually stayed within the speed limits, slowing down even more once they entered her street. He could see house lights flicker on as he drove past, rolling his eyes at how nosy her neighbours always were and already anticipating the lecture he was going to get if he parked even an inch too close to their freshly manicured lawn.

Parking directly opposite the doorway to Gwen’s house he figured he was safe enough here and removed the ignition key, the last thing he needed right now was complaints about the car’s idle sound polluting the neighbourhood again. 

Just drop Gwen off then home to shower and sleep until midday.

Doing his best to ignore the dozens of eyes he felt on him as he carefully pulled Gwen out of his car, he adjusted her so her head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her securely enough with one hand so he didn’t have to kick the door this time and could instead knock.

He had barely taken one step onto the Tennyson’s tiled pathway leading to the front door when the porch light came on, with a sigh he continued his way up the path until he reached the door and used his free hand to knock as gently as he could. It was just a formality at that point, they knew he was there so why they couldn’t just open the damn door already he’d never know.

The door opened a few seconds later and Kevin was faced with the disapproving glare of Gwen’s mother, he could see her father a few steps behind her watching from the staircase.

“I’m sure Gwen told you it’s a school night,” her mother spoke first, staring him down in what he was sure she thought was an intimidating way but he was too tired to care.

“It’s my fault,” he surprised himself and Natalie with this admission. “She fell asleep while I was working and I didn’t wanna wake her, lost track of time. It won’t happen again.” His next words were going to be ‘I’m sorry’ but he couldn’t physically make the words form on his lips, oh well they were just going to have to accept that for an apology.

Natalie’s sour expression softened just a little as she looked down at her sleeping daughter, pursing her lips and stepping back from the doorway so Kevin could finally step inside.

She turned to face her husband who did not look nearly as annoyed as she did. “Frank, would you help him take Gwen upstairs?” 

Kevin bit his tongue, another night of Gwen’s mother not referring to him by name, he knew she knew what it was but it was just some weird thing she did to subtly voice her disapproval of Gwen choosing him as her boyfriend.

Frank on the other hand was a lot less hostile by comparison, his stiff posture still let Kevin know he had about five minutes in this house and then he wanted him gone, but that was better than them snatching Gwen out of his arms and slamming the door in his face.

He could’ve navigated his way to Gwen’s room by himself but didn’t want to push his luck so followed silently behind Frank as they made their way up the stairs.

Frank pushed open Gwen’s bedroom door, stepping back to allow Kevin entry but keeping a firm hand holding the door open like he was afraid Kevin was going to slam it shut and do something devious to his daughter.

Aware he was being closely watched he used his free hand to pull back Gwen’s bedsheets and carefully lowered her onto the soft mattress. Almost immediately she snuggled down and groped blindly until she found the edge of the cover so she could pull it up over herself. 

Kevin couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, brushing his thumb lightly over her cheek as she started to snore again.

The moment was broken by Frank coughing lightly as if to tell Kevin that his five minutes were up.

He debated giving Gwen a kiss on her forehead before leaving but knowing his luck Natalie would barge in right as he did and give him a lecture about how he didn’t respect Gwen or something.

He settled on stroking her cheek once more before straightening up and leaving the room, giving Frank a small nod as he passed him. “Goodnight Mr Tennyson.”

“Goodnight.”

Ok he didn’t sound too annoyed, that was good. Now did he risk saying goodnight to her mother as well or just make a break for his car, he could practically feel his bones begging him to just go home and sleep screw the formalities.

He was spared the dilemma as Natalie was nowhere to be seen when he descended the stairs, leaving him free to leave the house and return to his car lecture free for the first time in a while.

The lights of the house switched off almost as soon as he started up the engine again, it was almost funny watching the whole street power back down for the night now that he was gone and their white picket fences were safe again.

The sight of his own mother’s house almost made him cry, the sweet release of sleep was getting closer and closer every second. Parking his car securely in the garage, he quietly made his way through the house and down the stairs to his room. 

A shower no longer felt that necessary as he locked eyes with his rumpled sheets, pulling off his shirt and pants he flopped down onto the mattress and groaned in relief. No sooner had he pulled the covers up over him, he heard his phone buzz a few times before going silent.

Kevin sighed but reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, “I swear if this is Ben saying we gotta go out after the knights again.”

It was a text from Gwen that simply read, ‘Love you, see you tomorrow xx’.

He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, phone clutched to his chest and unable to stop himself from smiling as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
